


Из всех возможных миров

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: That Guy with the Glasses/Channel Awesome
Genre: AU, Gen, The Review Must Go On, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:45:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2429327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Донни делает иной выбор. Фикс-ит TRMGO.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Из всех возможных миров

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All Possible Worlds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/667160) by [KeevaCaereni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeevaCaereni/pseuds/KeevaCaereni). 



> Разрешение получено.

Сюжетная Дыра зовёт Донни, сулит ему иную жизнь. Он видит других друзей и другой мир, но всё ту же неизменную отчаянную потребность быть замеченным, быть любимым. Его умоляют вернуться, сделать шаг вперёд и уйти в реальность. Ему говорят, что тот мир гораздо лучше. Что _этот_ мир ненастоящий, как и его друзья.  
Он смотрит на своих друзей из иного мира, и решение приходит само собой.

Ребекка зевает, плюхнувшись в кресло напротив Донни. Она уже успела переодеться после красной дорожки, посвящённой её новому фильму, в любимые джинсы и футболку.  
— Где Такома?  
— Он немного опаздывает, его рейс отменили. Как премьера?  
— Как обычно, скука смертная для всех, кроме фанатов, — она берёт протянутый ей стакан, отпивает немного. — Думаю, этот хорошо пойдёт.  
Донни широко улыбается.  
— Уверен. А мой следующий возьмёт Золотую ветвь, — Донни вполне допускает такую возможность. Он только что закончил последний фильм и втайне возлагает на него много надежд. По крайней мере, теперь он снимает то, что ему нравится.  
Его мысли прерывает зашедший в кафе Такома. Они ждут, когда он возьмёт заказанный кофе и присоедится к ним.  
— Как Лондон? — интересуется Ребекка, размешивая сахар в своём стакане.  
— Отлично. Думаю, я уже скоро прижму эту шайку контрабандистов, — Такома потягивается, разминаясь после утомительного перелёта. — Как Карл и Куинн?  
— В порядке, думаю, — Донни достаёт из кармана письмо. — Карл пишет, будут дома к Дню благодарения!  
— А чем именно они заняты? — спрашивает Ребекка.  
— Я думаю, лучше не знать, — говорит Такома.  
Наступает пауза — они потягивают свои напитки, и Донни думает, что это были отличные несколько лет. Ребекка восходящая звезда фильмов класса Б, Такома работает над получением второго Пулитцера, Карл и Куинн... несомненно, им тоже нравится их работа, чем бы они не занимались, а Донни вновь снимает собственные фильмы. Разумеется, Оскара ему никогда не видать, однако поклонников у него набралось немало. И лишь одного ему действительно не хватает.  
— Эй, ребята, как думаете, что, если нам... снять новый фильм?  
Ребекка и Такома молчат достаточно долго, чтобы Донни возненавидел себя за это глупое предложение. Разумеется, им не нужен новый фильм: у них есть настоящая карьера, и они заняты куда более важными вещами. Он как раз собирается обратить всё в шутку, когда они начинают бурное обсуждение. Такома рассказывает о чудесном месте для съёмок, что он видел в Лондоне, а Ребекка звонит агенту — заранее забить себе отпуск на начало октября, чтобы Карл и Куинн тоже смогли поучаствовать. Разгорячившись, они придвигаются к Донни, чтобы приобнять его за плечи одной рукой, набрасывают идеи для будущего сюжета на паре салфеток, и у Донни на какую-то секунду мелькает мысль, что лучшего мира просто не может существовать.


End file.
